


Languid

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [26]
Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Nicknames, Prompt Fill, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Darren isn’t feeling very well. Kev notices.[Prompt 26 – Languid]





	Languid

Darren has been sneezing all morning. After he sneezes for the fifteenth time, Kev has to say something.

“Are you all right, Dazza?”

Darren smiles weakly, his nose very red. His face, however, is pale, almost grey. “I think so, Kev.”

“Really? Because you don’t look it.”

“No, I’m fine, Kev, I’ve just got a bit of a runny nose,” Darren says, only to sneeze so violently he drops his spanner. He groans as he wipes his running nose, and sighs. “Well, maybe I’m not.”

“I didn’t think so,” Kev says softly, and he gives his poorly partner a hug.


End file.
